


Zervis Week 2016 - Day 5: Demon (and fairy)/Angel

by MarUmiWrites



Series: Zervis Week 2016 [5]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-11-05 05:19:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11006808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarUmiWrites/pseuds/MarUmiWrites
Summary: Day 5 of the Zervis Week 2016 on Tumblr





	Zervis Week 2016 - Day 5: Demon (and fairy)/Angel

END resurrected. He destroys everything but, at the same time, he can be controlled by one person. An that person wasn't Zeref.

 

\- Who burned END book!? - yelled Zeref to the Spriggans -. Who did it!?

\- That book is unecessary - answered Eileen -. I burned it.

\- Fool! What have you done!? END is a two part demon! Natsu is only a half!

\- What?

\- Nevermind! Don't follow me! Anyone!

 

Zeref ran away and entered in Fairy Tail's basement. Then, his body changed. Horns, wings, tail, claws... The other half of END. After Zeref's scared screams, the Spriggans listened a huge demon roar. Some of them tried to go to the basement.

 

\- Don't go - said Mavis to the Spriggans -. I'll do it.

\- A little girl won't do anything - said Eileen -. Give it to the professionals.

\- No. She'll go - said Larcade -. She is the only one who can calm him.

\- Don't be a fool, Larcade.

\- I know things that you don't know. We are going to stay here, and don't do anything.

\- Thank you, Larcade - said Mavis.

 

Larcade nooded, and protected Mavis when she passed between the Spriggans.

 

\- Why are you protecting her, Larcade? - asked Dimaria.

\- Because she's the emperor's angel.

 

Mavis went to the basement. Only smelling her, Zeref calmed.

 

\- It's okay, Zeref. I'm here now.

 

Zeref roared louder. It seemed like he said Mavis' name. He approached to her.

 

\- So, you are a demon. I would never imagine that. But... Zera told me something more interesting. Are you a fairy, Zeref?

 

Zeref nooded.

 

\- Then, think on it and change your appearance. Can you do that?

 

Zeref's horns, claws and tail disappeared. His wings changed to a big fairy wings. A brown ones.

 

\- Mavis...

\- Yes?

\- Thank you...

 

Zeref kissed Mavis and left the basement. Mavis smiled.

 

All the Spriggans looked surprised to their emperor. Larcade smiled. Zeref left the Fairy Tail building.

 

\- Fire Lord Natsu! - yelled Zeref. A roar answered -. Heh... I know you were fine, little-big brother.


End file.
